the_great_courses_charabiafandomcom-20200215-history
High Middle Ages
Professeur: Philip Daileader, Ph.D. The College of William and Mary Lecture 1 - Why the Middle Ages? Lecture 2 - Demography and the Commercial Revolution Lecture 3 - Those Who Fought—The Nobles Lecture 4 - The Chivalric Code Lecture 5 - Feudalism Those Who Worked—The Peasants ................ 23 Those Who Worked—The Townspeople......... 28 Women in Medieval Society ............................ 33 Those Who Prayed—The Monks ..................... 37 Francis of Assisi and the Franciscan Movement ......................... 41 Heretics and Heresy ......................................... 45 The Medieval Inquisitions ............................... 49 Lecture 13 - Jews and Christians Lecture 14 - The Origins of Scholasticism histoire intellectuelle Le but de l'Inquisition était de contrôlé la pensée gens Mais une nouvelle méthode intellectuelle est aussi née: la scolastique. Pour contrôler,orienter, ce que les gens pensaient et écrivaient. Peter Avalar, remarquable auteur du 12ième siècle. contemporain de la scolastique. Avant, il y avait la monastique, destinée à une éducation passive, ou il n'y avait pas de place pour les questions. Il fallait écouter et apprendre, sans intervenir. Les moines silencieux ne devaient pas parler ou questionner (silence monastique), comme dans l'idée des bénédictins. Mais, les moines écrivaient des commentaires qui venaient d'eux, pour introduire ou de donner des explications de certaines choses. Les auteurs monastiques écrivaient leurs commentairesde façon méditative, en faisant des associations-libres , liant certains passages, des fois sans trop de connections logiques, ce qui rend leur lecture aride aujourd'hui. La scolastique émerge vers la fin du 11ième siècle et au début du 12ième siècle dans les villes. La scolastique émerge d'un milieu urbain et répond à certain besoins d'échanges. Arrivée de l'argumentation. Les auteurs scolastiques avaient un intérêt pour le conflit. Ils lisaient la Bible mais aussi d'autres oeuvres, comme les livres des Pères de l'Église et les philosophes. Ils remarquent des conflits. Ils vont juxtaposer des passages qui se contredisent. Et grâce, à une dialectique, ils vont essayer de résoudre les différences. L'analyse philologique. Ils vont s'intéresser aux sens des mots. Pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas de conflit. L'analyse logique. Ils vont utiliser la logique pour démontrer que les contradictions n'existent pas. la première scolastique ressemble aux commentaires des moines, mais une nouvelle littérature naîtra. Le genre "questiones" Ils vont organiser le travail autour de problème, avec des listes de questions sur un sujet. Ensuite, en lisant les textes, ils vont tenter de trouver des réponses. Mais, un problème selon eux, beaucoup de variété entre les auteurs. La suma. Nouveau genre important. Mettre en lumière la pensée chrétienne en faisant des arrangement autour de thèmes. (?) Façon d'enseigner AM lecture monastique, en silence, avec le prof qui donne quelques explications sur le lexique PM Disputacio La question a être débattue était préalablement énoncée pour laisser du temps au prof de se préparer, et les étudiants pouvaient poser des questions. Des enjeux étaient soulevés. Le professeur prenait position dans la "responsio". Le prof citait des passages de la bible ou des livres des pères de l'Église. Des étudiants ou autres profs dans la salle peuvent essayer de contre-argumenter. Le prof essaye de défendre du mieux qu'il peut. Quelques personnes prennent tout ça en note. Le soir, le professeur doit relire la transcription pour préparer une réponse finale à donner le lendemain matin (déterminatio) En questionnant les textes, ils croient qu'ils avancent. Ils considèrent que peut-être les philosophes savaient quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas Points commun entre la monastique et la scolastique. -L'apprentissage commence avec l'étude des textes et la lecture. - Il faut premièrement avoir la Foi avant de comprendre. Les scolastiques n'encourageaient pas - la recherche personnelle Peter Avalar Un académique errant. Renonçant à son statut de chevalier. Don de "disputacion". Deviendra célèbre en France en participant a des débats. A écrit son auto-biographie. Il a créé sa propre école. Dans ses études théologiques, il a vécu beaucoup de débat en humiliant ses professeurs. Son livre (pionnier pour la scolastique)"Yes and No" 1122 est particulier, il n'essaie pas de réconcilier les contradictions. Ses choix personnels seront contestés et feront scandales. Autour de 30 ans, après une grande carrière, il a décidé de devenir romantique et rencontrer une jeune Héloise. Avatar voulait séduire Héloise. Il est devenu (a border) dans sa maison. Il est devenu le tuteur d'Hélios. Il a découvert qu'il écrivait bien la musique. Tout le monde à Paris savait qu'il avait une liaison avec Héloise, sauf le père qui ne le croyait pas capable, jusqu'à temps qu'il les trouve dans le lit. Il a marié Héloise secrètement. Le Père a parlé du mariage. Il a envoyé sa fille dans un couvent. Pendant la nuit, Il a castré Avalar. Avalar est arriver à la conclusion qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre toutes les contradictions: elles existaient. Il a essayé de les expliquer avec la Trinité. Avalar va être accusé d'hérésie deux fois sur ces écrits sur la Trinité. Malgré le scandale avec la jeune Héloise, ses écrits vont rester. Lecture 15 - Aquinas and the Problem of Aristotle Le plus célèbre scolastique du high medieval (qu'on garde aujourd'hui) La scolastique aiguise l'esprit des étudiants au débat et à l'argumentation. Les ecclésiastiques supporte en général la scolastique parce qu'elle peut aider à convaincre les gens non-indiqué à a pensée chrétienne. les charges contre les scholastique ils accordent trop d'importance, trop de confiance, à leur propre pensée et pas assez aux textes dont ils s'inspirent. Pourquoi ajoutez du Savoir à la Bible? Elle est suffisante pour être sauvée. Les scolastiques se baseraient trop sur des auteurs non-chrétiens comme Aristote et Evin Mushin (? mort 1198. le fameux Avertis) Peur que l'étude des textes paient mènent vers l'hérésie. Pourtant, Saint-Augustin est un Père de l'Église et parle de Platon. Dans le contexte, les moines scolastiques lisent les auteurs paient pour pratiquer leurs habiletés de latin. Ils étaient suspicieux de ces textes, ils avaient peur de s'éloigner de la chrétienté. Parmi les auteurs paient, il y avait Aristote. Peu de texte d'Aristote avaient été traduit en latin avant 1150, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de demande. D'Aristote était apprécié sa logique. Au 13ième siècle, de bonnes traductions du corpus d'Aristote existe. Pour comprendre Aristote, ils utilisent le musulman Averalis. (peur d'hérésie). Les traducteurs espagnols, en voulant traduire Aristote, étaient tombés sur les commentaires remarquables d'Averalis. Une oeuvre philosophique en soit. Averalis a été traduit en latin en même temps qu'Aristote. Thomas d'Aquin se réfère souvent au Commentateur (mot utilisé pour Averalis) Ils doivent se fier à un musulman pour comprendre Aristote. Quelques '''points ou Aristote et Averalis contredisent la pensée chrétienne. '''L'internait du monde. Pour Aristote et Averalis. La nature de dieu. L'existence d'un dieu tout puissant ne veut pas dire que d'autres sortes de dieu ne peuvent exister. Le dieu tout-puissant est au-dessus de la compréhension de ce que vivent les mortels et de la vie matérielle. Le dieu tout-puissant vit dans l'auto-contemplation. Mais le dieu chrétien sait ce qui se passe sur la terre et il intervient. Aussi, l'immortalité de l'âme. Il semble qu'Aristote ne croit pas en l'immortalité de l'âme individuelle mais dans un grand intellect commun. Ses contradictions vont créer la peur de l'enseignement d'Aristote. Le premier bannissement d'Aristote à Paris, 1210 mais ça va continuer. Deuxième bannissement 1231. Après, on va essayer de bannir certains passages 1241, 1270, 1277. dont certains passages de Thomas d'Equin. Cigé of Propane (?) voulait quand même enseigner Aristote dans sa forme originale, accuser d'enseigner une double-vérité,difficile à réconcilier. Sa condamnation de 1277 a l'Université de Paris. Sera assassiné avec une plume quelques années plus tard. Il est mort par sa plume. Pendant sa vie, Thomas d'Equin, dominicain, passera sa vie à enseigner à Paris. Très réservé. Pas d'odeur de scandales dans sa vie privée. Il meurt dans la quarantaine. Avant sa mort, une expérience mystique (ou une attaque, un acv), fait qu'il promet de ne plus écrire. Sa suma théologie est célèbre. # politique. Il voyait la politique d'un oeil bleak. Sans la justice, les états et les royaumes sont des bandits et des voleurs. # salvation. Accepte une faible forme de prédestination, différent d'Augustin. Les humains peuvent coopérer, participer a leur propre salut. # knowledge. Pour augustin ,les humains ne peuvent vraiment rien savoir à moins de recevoir la grâce. Pour D'Aquin, par l'observation de la nature, les humains peuvent apprendre beaucoup. conclusion, il y a beaucoup de controverse autour de la scolastique. Les tentatives pour empêcher l'enseignement d'Aristote ne fonctionneront pas et Thomas d'Equin sera canonisé. Lecture 16 - The First Universities The People’s Crusade....................................... 72 The Conquest of Jerusalem .............................. 77 The Norman Conquest ..................................... 82 Philip II of France ............................................ 87 Magna Carta ..................................................... 91 Empire versus Papacy ...................................... 96 Emperor Frederick II...................................... 101 Looking Back, Looking Forward ................... 106 Category:Les cours Category:Histoire